The present invention relates to air treatment systems, and more particularly to a portable room air filtering system.
Air treatment systems have grown in popularity in recent years. A growing concern for health and an increased recognition of the risks associated with unclear air are largely responsible for this trend. For example, airborne pollutants can cause or contribute to a number of respiratory problems, including respiratory infections, asthma, and allergies. Additionally, some airborne pollutants can cause undesirable odors. While air treatment systems are available in a wide variety of designs, a conventional air treatment system includes a blower that moves air through a filter element. The blower and filter element are typically contained in a housing and are arranged with the blower either drawing or pushing air through the filter element. A number of different filter elements with different filtering characteristics are commercially available. For example, particulate filters are available to remove particulate matter from air. A conventional particulate filter includes a substance, such as fiberglass or electret-type media, that traps particulate matter as air is passed therethrough. Another example, odor filters are available to remove odors from the air. A conventional odor filter includes activated carbon, or activated charcoal, which removes pollutants from the air primarily by adsorption.
As air treatment systems become more widely used consumers are continually searching for systems that maximize efficiency while minimizing noise and size.